headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Identity
"Identity" is the seventh episode of season eight of the superhero fantasy series Smallville and the 159th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mairzee Almas, with a script written by Todd Slavkin and Darren Swimmer. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, October 30th, 2008 at 8:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. The character of Superman was created by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster. * This episode is included on the Smallville: The Complete Eighth Season DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on August 26th, 2009. It is also included on the Smallville: The Complete Series boxset collection. * Actor Sam Witwer is credited in this episode, but his character, Davis Bloome, does not make an appearance. * This is the fourth episode of Smallville directed by Mairzee Almas. She directs nine episodes of the series in total. She previously directed "Toxic". Her next episode is "Hex". * This is the twenty-fifth episode of Smallville co-written by Todd Slavkin. He works on twenty-six episodes of the series overall as a writer. His next episode is "Power". * This is the twenty-fifth episode of Smallville co-written by Darren Swimmer. He works on twenty-six episodes of the series overall as a writer. His next episode is "Power". Story notes * The main setting of this episode is Metropolis. Locations include the Daily Planet and a rooftop where heroes get to stand heroically. * Featured antagonist: Sebastian Kane. Kane has the ability of telepathy. He can read the minds of others and remove memories through physical contact. Allusions * "Identity" refers to a secret identity, which is an alias one uses when they wish to operate without others knowing who they are. People trying to figure out the secret identity of a costumed hero is one of the oldest and most oft-used storytelling tropes in comic books. * Reference is made to Brainiac in this episode. Chloe Sullivan interfaced with the artificial BrainInteractive Construct, which enabled her to overload Sebastian Kane's abilities. Quotes * Oliver Queen: Nice press. I got to tell you, I never realized how photogenic you were, as long as no one sees your face. .... * Chloe Sullivan: Writers have been writing under pen names since the invention of the alphabet. Oliver Queen has the Green Arrow. I think it's time for you to have one of your own. .... * Clark Kent: Oliver, I have no doubt that your parents would be proud of the person you've become. Except for one thing, and it's just a piece of friendly advice. Don't even wear that cape again. It looked ridiculous. * Oliver Queen: Really? I kind of liked it. Sure helped with the aerodynamics. You should give it a try. * Clark Kent: Not in this lifetime. .... * Clark Kent: Tell me you're sober. * Oliver Queen: Let me tell you something. I wish I wasn't sober. I can be in a cabana in Aruba right now. Instead, I'm in the middle of downtown on a rooftop with you guys. * Clark Kent: You didn't hear me complain when I had to put on green leather to protect your identity. * Oliver Queen: Clark, you made out with my girlfriend, man. What did you have to complain about? .... * Clark Kent: So where you going all dressed up? * Lois Lane: A little thing called a date. I know you're fresh off the farm, but sometimes, when a guy likes a girl, he asks her out. * Clark Kent: I know what a date is. So who's the unlucky guy? .... * Jimmy Olsen: Well, you might not be superhuman, Clark, but there's a reason that I thought you were the Good Samaritan. * Clark Kent: Why's that, 'cause I buy Girl Scout cookies twice a year? .... * Lois Lane: The only stealth crimefighter I know about wears green leather and plays with arrows, and I think he's hung up his bow. See also External Links * * * * * * "Identity" at the Smallville Wiki References Category:2008/Episodes Category:October, 2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories